1. Field
The following description relates to a biological state determining method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
According to westernization and industrialization of our modern society, obesity is increasing gradually among the population. For this reason, various methods based on, for example, a diet and fitness equipment may abound to control weight. Despite the abundance of various methods, many attempts at controlling weight or reaching a target weight end in failure.
As an example, a general weight control method may provide simple information associated with physical body changes such as weight, without providing detailed biometric information.